CrazyScoutFIN
CrazyScoutFIN (commonly referred to as "CrazyScout" or "CSF") is a Finnish GMod animator who uses Team Fortress 2 characters in his stop motion videos. Channel Summary CrazyScoutFIN's animation is generally traditional stop motion, though it's very polished. Surprisingly, CrazyScout uses very few mods to achieve this, as he even neglects to use the commonly used Ragdoll Mover addon. It doesn't hold him back much if at all, as his stop motion is rivaled by few (note that using SMH/HAT does not count as stop motion). You can get a good look at how CrazyScout animates by watching his animation tutorial . CrazyScout has had a successful GMod career, totaling 75,000 subscribers and 17,000,000 views at the end of 2019. His videos usually consist of a RED Scout in crazy situations, which is presumably why he calls himself CrazyScout. CrazyScout mostly makes short videos that are around a minute in length, though he has a few videos over 4 minutes long which he calls GMod movies. The movies that CrazyScout is most well known for are possibly the movies in his [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLS8WHr0isMhjU_MH32drajSnBLnKBKuQ5 Mann Manor Problem] series, which is a five-part Halloween series that focuses on himself and another Finnish GModder, Olu, suffering through spooky events at Mann Manor. CrazyScout has two notable recurring characters in his videos, which are the Necklace Sniper and Painisman . Timeline *'2011 -' CrazyScout makes his first GMod video. He starts his GMod career by puppeteering his way through a few basic videos. THE EVIL MEDIC '' is the first video where CrazyScout uses stop motion, a style he sticks with for the remainder of his videos. *'2012 -''' CrazyScout continues to make several basic stop motion shorts per month, starting with videos like No! No! No! , but eventually he finds success with longer videos such as What really happens in red base and Doctor?. His videos from this era commonly feature TF2 freaks and other GModders, such as Dr. Face and Olu. CrazyScout and Olu's Rappy's & Demo's vacation tennis match begins, which brings a lot of traffic to CrazyScout's at-the-time small channel. He also begins experimenting with smoother stop motion, which shows up in his later videos. CrazyScout hosts his first three collabs, and uses SFM for the first time . He makes his currently (as of December 2017) most popular video, SCP-173 . CrazyScout also makes his first Mann Manor Problem '' video, which is a popular recurring Halloween series of his. This surge of activity, improvement, and publicity propels CrazyScout's channel from less than 100 subscribers at the beginning of the year, to over 6,000 by the end of the year. *'2013 -''' CrazyScout continues to makes videos at a rapid pace, although production slows down as his quality continues to improve. He concludes his tennis match with Olu , and starts a new tennis with SgtPeruna . His biggest videos of the year include his Painisman movie , and Mann Manor Problem 2 . He hosts one collab, The Random SFM/GMod Collab 2. ''Many of his videos surpass 100,000 views, including ''Pizza time! , and his channel skyrockets to well over 25,000 subscribers. *'2014 -' CrazyScout's production slows down to around one video per month. His biggest project of 2014 is Mann manor problem 3 '', which introduces Painisman into the series. *'2015 -''' CrazyScout makes videos a little more often than 2014, by reducing average video length while still increasing quality. Notable videos include the introduction of Necklace Sniper in Necklace , and Mann Mannor problem 4 . *'2016 -' CrazyScout continues to improve his quality, especially with regards to graphical and rendering quality. He makes his Bushmans Rules! movie, and also [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdbMdUYUubo the finale for the Mann Manor Problem series] . CrazyScout begins to replace a lot of the dialog in his videos with nonsensical gibberish/moans/grunts, as best seen in Barrel . *'2017 -' CrazyScout remains fairly active, though his activity for the year is relatively low, with Bizarre Bird being his longest video. *'2018 - '''CrazyScout produces only one GMod video, ''Spider-Heavy. In the description of his SFM video Heavy Punch, he mentions that his relative inactivity is due to him being in the army (if this is by conscription, then CrazyScout likely served for a full or half of a year). *'2019 - '''CrazyScout creates two videos in March, ''Heavy is Doctor and Game Over. CSF had plans to join Meet the Medic Reanimated, but due to computer troubles was replaced by grindor32. Collabs Hosted *''My Meet The Pyro Reaction Collab'' *''Random Gmod/Sfm Collab'' *''The Gmod/Sfm Dancing Collab '' *''The Random SFM/GMod Collab 2'' Collabs Joined *''DESTROY US ALL Collab'' by AMTRAX91 *''The 4th wall collab'' by WaWor *''EARAEP COLLAB 2'' by GNobody *''Gmod/SFM Movie Collab'' by Fuzzyduck89 *''Building Collab'' by BaconScout42 *''The Gmod/SFM Pychotic Collab!'' by psych0 *''Catch that Scout! Collab'' by Kugawattan *''Soldier's Dispenser Collab'' by Raxxo Trivia *CrazyScout's second favorite TF2 character is the Sniper. *According to CrazyScout, the Bushman rules are: If you find a dead body, you have to make a necklace from it. Then, walk/fly away. *His favorite GMod video is TF2 Air . *There's a small lever prop that is featured in most of CrazyScout's videos. This prop is used for a multitude of purposes, including as a lever, a blow dart, a syringe, and a pencil. Category:GModder Category:Stop-Motion